Imprints and Backbones
by katyaleighb
Summary: After the slap,things change-A stunned Bella, a furious jacob, and a pack of highly amused werewolves. Let's not forget the  frustratingly charming Paul has decided that since life gave him lemons-he's going to make grape juice and leave everyone guessing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sooooooooooooo new story! I'm in absolute love with Paul/Bella...I love Paul. I do. I mean really. And fanfiction is treating my addition to them like I've tapped out every last resource to get a Paul/Bella story. I think this is completely and utterly false-I know I haven't read all the Paul/Bella's out there. Anyway, if anyone has some story recommendations, pm me or something so I can feed my obsession while I write this story, because I need an outlet in my life and this seems like a reeeeally good way to start! Yay! Onward with the writing and reading! And before I forget-Profanity (swearing) and sex (fucking, banging, rolling in the hay, romping, canoodling, etc) are going to be in this story, hence the M rating. Juuust want to see if you guys like the initial idea, before I tweak it a little.**

**Oh, and: I don't own any of this blah blah blah these aren't my characters I just fuck with the plot line and all that jazz.**

**Chapter One- Well, That Was Interesting**

* * *

><p>Anyone viewing this situation would find it comical, at the least. Four large, muscled and tan Quileute men, mouths dropped open in shock, all staring at this little slip of a girl who weighed what...one hundred pounds soaking wet, who was staring back and forth between her own hand-the palm reddened-and the man who she had smacked. Said man's face was trapped somewhere between shock, and amusement, his lips curling into a smirk on one side while his eyes were unable to forget the fact that a 5'4 Bambi had stood up to him and smacked him across the face. . This of course all being watched by the best friend of the Bambi with the big brown eyes.<p>

**Paul**

First of all, why the fuck did I have to be the one to imprint on the alpha prodigy's new toy?Second of all-Fate? You're absolutely fucked up. Connecting me to Isabella Swan, president of the glitterdick fan club? Not cool man, not cool. Or woman...now that I think about it... it would explain a lot of my life. Not only that, I hate weakness. If weakness were any help, I wouldn't have been so messed up as a kid. Isabella Swan has the ability to seep weakness from her pores... Or at least that was what I thought before my newly minted imprint grew a pair and hit me.

Now, I know I can be a dick- my ex-girlfriends have mentioned it, my friends have said it, hell I've had a teacher call me one in passing- But, no one in their right mind has ever stood up to me, let alone smacked me across the face. One minute I'm getting ready to tell brown eyes where she can shove her curiosity, and the next I'm practically ready to pee on her leg and marry her for eternity. I mean _what, the fuc_k _. _Then of course my girl got all high-horsed on me and stomped right on over. Ha, fate smacked me in the face with the imprint, and then my imprint smacked me in the face. Fate is most definitely female.

A few snickers and Sam clearing his throat brought me back, and with a blink and a small shake of my head I allowed my eyes to scan over said little imprint, looking for injuries while also committing every inch of her to memory. I sadly acknowledged the curves of her body were hidden by a sweatshirt that reeked of Jacob Black.

_Seriously, did he roll around on it and sleep in it before he gave it to her?_

I looked over at Jacob and grinned immediately at the look of pure fury on his face, seeing as I was all up in his dream girl's personal bubble and all. My gaze switched back over to Isabella, right in time to see a bright red blush staining from the apples of her cheeks, down the sides of her neck and into the neckline of the sweatshirt. I tilted my head to the side when her slightly panicked heart went from an uneasy thud to a quick and rampant flutter, and my lips pulled up into a crooked smirk, a small laugh rumbling from my chest when the sounds of her breathing picked up. Leaning forward, my head tilted, barely allowing my lips to rub over the soft skin of Isabella's jawline, as I murmured "Are you always this responsive?". Smirking, I turned around and sauntered to the tree line, grinning cheekily at the fact that there's an absolutely pissed off baby alpha and the almost-drooling imprint left behind.

_Oh poor Jake, your new toy's all mine, and I don't allow what's mine to break. _

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I'll try to keep all suggestions in mind while I write :]<strong>


	2. But I Wanted the Muffin

**Thank you all for your absolutely amaaaaazing comments and feedback! I look forward to continue to write this story and having more awesome Paul/Bella-ness, we'll just see how it all develops. Had to do a Bella POV, not sure how it came out-tell me please? Thanks!**

**As usual, I don't own Twilight and it's characters, blahdeedah**

**Rated M for my love of cursing either in my head or out loud, and those mature moments that are deeeefinately going to happen. **

**Anyway, onward with the reading!**

**Chapter 2-But I Wanted the Muffin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I'm not exactly sure what just happened. I know it was probably stupid of me to smack someone at least twice my size, but Paul absolutely infuriated me and I'm a little stunned at the fact that I felt something so strong. I've surrounded myself in Jacob for these last few months-he's the only thing I would get up for and the only reason that I have been smiling. Let's make it clear-I am not in love with Jacob Black. I do love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him. He's been painfully patient with me and I've just begun to feel normal, but this..._this _is the strongest I've felt since Edward know...now that I think about it...why doesn't it hurt to say his name?

_Who cares?_

I'm still not over Edward! I loved him forever and I just cant-

_Uh...Edward left. Like he checked out. Packed his shit and gone kind of left. It's about time we grew out of this._

This of course is where I realized that I was talking to myself. Hell, I interrupted myself mid sentence. Finally leaving my thoughts, I shake myself from staring open-mouthed at the tree line where Paul had disappeared to and turn around, slightly confused to look up into the eyes of a suddenly very close, very _shaky_ Jake. A few shuffles behind me were my only warning before a set of strong hands-Sams'- lifted me and tossed me into the arms of possibly Jared, who flashed me a quick smile while backing away from Jake and Sam.

Jake's shaking increased as he tried to shoulder his way past Sam who quickly gained a firm grip on him, wrapping one of his arms around his neck, the other gripping over his head as he guided him to the floor against the angry and shockingly animalistic growls leaving Jake. Confused and slightly panicked, I struggled in Jareds' hold, yelling at all of them to let me go, tell me what was wrong with my best friend, to stop whatever they were doing him. Everywhere I looked I was met with half worried eyes glancing at Jacob, and half caring and understanding eyes directed at me. I just didn't understand why they weren't helping him, Jake was on the floor with Sam, his shaking turning into violent convulsions, and even more violent and loud growls as Sam kept holding onto him and talking to him.

As I looked on I realized someone was sobbing and I saw a set of pale and shaking hands reach out for Jake-The fact that it was my sobbing, and my hands soon caught up with me, and I turned to look up at Jared, wriggling madly in his grip. Jared's eyes want from Jake to me and immediately softened back into understanding,and one strong arm wrapped around my waist to hold me back as his other hand directed my chin back to look at Jake, murmuring "Watch".

My gaze followed the angle he was turning me back to just in time to see Sam release Jacob and scramble back along the rock and dirt covered land as Jake's spine gave one final arch off of the ground before a ripping sound tore through my ears, and in Jake's place was a...wolf.

_I've gone absolutely fucking crazy._

My struggles against Jared stopped and I leaned limply against him, staring wide eyed at my rather large and now...furry...best friend. My eyes blinked quickly as if trying to reassure themselves that what I'm seeing is in fact right in front of me, and my mouth resembled a goldfish as I tried to stutter out all possible questions for confirmation on what was in front of me. I was absolutely and completely stunned...true, I knew vampires existed, so honestly I have no idea why I didnt see this coming. But...Seriously? Jareds chuckle rumbled through his chest, and soon the low chuckles of the entire group...well...pack joined in, and a smile appeared on Sam's face as he instructed Jared and Embry to take me to his house and for Quil to go get Paul and bring him too.

At this point Jared pretty much decided that walking just wasn't my thing-which I had to agree on considering I witnessed someone I've known practically since birth erupt into a massive growling wolf, who now looked a little sheepish and lost, pacing next to the massive black wolf that I would guess is Sam- and just hauled me back up and carried me, following Embry through the forest. Eventually I came back to myself and was quite shocked to find my face pressed against Jared's chest. His very firm and broad chest. Next to my face. My bright red,blushing and burning with heat face. Oddly enough after the initial embarrassment...I thought of Paul, barely sparing a thought to note that I was thinking of other men in _that _way-the way I thought about Edward.

More of my inner ramblings were broken by Jared and Embry's conversation.

"So...you seem to be taking this well", Jared snickered while looking down at me, and easily making his way around roots and branches from the trees, so as to not get hit or scratched.

I looked over to a now laughing Embry, who was turned towards Jared and I and walking backwards, yelling, "Oh just wait until she hears about the im-"

Embry was cut off by dull thud as a tanned hand appeared and smacked Embry upside the head, the thud followed by a low snickering and the sound of Embry whining and rubbing the back of his head. A few more steps from Jared, allowed me to see that the source of the snickering was Quil, looking almost in pain as he tried to not laugh, standing next to Paul. A shirtless Paul... leaning up against one of the trees with his arms crossed over his chest,every set of abdominal muscles noticeable, and that amazing little 'V' at his hips. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was glowing

_Freaking mythical creatures, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if they glowed. Vampires sparkle don't they? So why cant the werewolf's glow?_

Inner me had a good point, and I finally realized that through out all of this my eyes were staring quite avidly right at Paul's abs. Of course with my luck, right before I could recover and hope no one noticed, a low whistle sounded and I jumped in Jared's arms, eyes wide when my gaze locked back on to Paul's face, seeing his perfect lips puckered from the whistle to get my attention, and one of his eyebrows arched up.

_Freaking hot werewolf and his eyebrow talents. _

Furthering my luck, Quil, Embry, and Jared all witnessed this exchange and did no effort to hide their chuckles. With an embarrassed huff I swatted at Jared's arms to let me down, silently thankful that he just chuckled and carefully let me stand on my own two feet as I stomped frustratedly through the woods, following a still chuckling Embry as he led the way with the rest of the guys behind me.

As I picked my way carefully around the forest with them, I started to think about what was happening. Honestly, I have no idea why I feel so different. This morning I woke up, made my usual effort to try and give back to Charlie for taking care of me and having to suffer through my zombie months with me, got dressed, picked up a little...I mean yes I had my strong moment when I came over to confront Jake, but this? It doesn't hurt. I can think of _them. _I can say _their _names. Carlisle. Alice. _Edward. _

_Ha it didn't hurt!_

Holy shit.

_Did I just say holy shit?_

Yes. Yes I did. And honestly, I didn't mind it. I mean is it so bad that I'm getting better? Do I have to sit and pine for someone that left me? Left me out in the middle of the woods?

_Who the hell leaves people in the woods?_

Exactly! He _knew _that I followed him! True it was stupid for me to run blind and crying in the dark forest but honestly his vampire super human skills must have alerted him. I'm not stealthy,and I am certainly not graceful-that much I will admit.

With an outward sigh I looked up, barely stopping myself from walking right into Embry who stopped at the treeline and turned to look back at me, smiling as he tilted his head forward, nodding towards the back of a house up ahead, "Welcome to Sam and Emily's"

Looking forward I saw the house, and I've never seen anything so...homey in my life. Flowers surrounded the house, a vegetable garden took up half of the backyard that they cleared, and the other half was all situated around a little fire pit in the middle, surrounded with tree trunks left on their sides as seats around it. Everything looked so..._warm_.

_Great, now the flowers glow too. Seriously?_

As I walked forward with the guys Quil bent down over my shoulder while guiding me to the house,"So, when you see Emily-just don't stare okay?"

Looking up at him, I frowned in confusion but nodded my head yes as I carefully stepped up onto the back porch and in through the door at the back. We were all assaulted with the smell of muffins when we entered, and there was a woman facing us looking down into a massive mixing bowl, humming along to what was playing softly in the background while she cooked. The door alerted her to our arrival and when she looked up, my eyes widened.

Emily was gorgeous-my blush marked my cheeks when he smiling gaze fell on me, and my eyes took her in. She was small like me, and down the side of her face were three large scars spanning from the top of her head to her jawline. One long one dragged the outer corner of her almond eyes down a little bit, while the same scar clipped the edge of her lips, but even with the scars Emily was still one of the prettiest women that I have ever seen. I smiled shyly at her, head tilting down a little to try to get my hair to cover my blush at least a little bit, and my smile caused her to grin wider.

"So this must be Isabella Swan, am I right?"

Her voice was soft with her smile as she continued to stir and nodded towards the muffins piled on plates on the table, laughing softly when she saw all four guys swoop down and snatch up two each,"Help yourself before they do, you'd swear no one taught them _manners_"

The dryness in her voice when she spoke of their lack of manners had me giggling, the sound quickly stopping when I realized that I giggled. It sounded different now...but, I'm still liking the new change-as random and as confusing as it is. I turned around and grabbed a muffin, feeling the warmth of the fresh baked good through the paper cup, and walked over to lean against the nearby counter tops, since the chairs around the table and benches along the sides were overgrown with massive Quileute men.

Seeing where I was headed Emily threw a dishtowel rag at Paul (which he caught with ease) and admonished "Boys move so Bella can sit!"

My protest over how I was fine was halted seeing as I was chewing into the best muffin I have ever had, and just as I was about to respond Paul cut in, scooting his chair back as if he was about to stand, and grinning cheekily over towards Emily. Emily's frown softened a little, until Paul scooted down in the chair a little,leaving his lap completely open as he gestured to it with his muffin free hand, and opened up his big mouth, "I'm not stopping her, come on Bella, sit".

I tilted my head down again trying to hide my blush that has chosen to plague me all day around Paul. This somehow amused him to no end, so he continued, "Awe come on I'm not the species that bites, you can climb on", and this of course is where the devilish smirk appeared..."I can even teach you how to ride".

_Did his hips just shift? Yes. His hips definitely shifted. Towards us. Move woman, MOVE. _

Seeing as I was stuck between appalled and somehow turned on, my face took on an impressive shade of red and I just stared open mouthed at the chuckling, yet completely serious Paul sitting at the table by three laughing wolf-men. Thankfully, Emily took pity on my suffering and snapped a quick "Paul!" at him, right as Sam stepped in through the door. Nodding and smiling at everyone, he made a beeline straight to Emily, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing a kiss to her scarred temple while she continued to bake.

_They're just perfect..._

Instead of paining me and making me clutch to any part to hold together, I loved seeing them together, it didn't hurt-I was happy for them. I wanted that for myself one day...I wanted it for myself for once, without feeling like I had it, lost it, and had no hope left in the world to ever find that happiness again.

_Warm._

Still smiling I turned to look back over at the guys, and grinned when I saw Jacob standing in the doorway, looking slightly apologetically at me.

_As if he could help turning into a big ass wolf, _inner me (who is growing more sarcastic by the minute) snorted.

True fact. Even so, I put my muffin down on the table and walked over, wrapping my arms around Jacobs waist since it's practically impossible for me to get them over his shoulders anymore, and squeezed him tight.

"Bells I'm sorry", he sighed, wrapping his arms tight around me and tilting his head to nuzzle his nose into my hair.

Smiling, I tilted my head back and shook my head no, still hugging myself tight to him,"No reason, you're still my Jake".

Jake's smile lit up his face and he bent down, pressing a kiss to my forehead and squeezing me tight before unwrapping his arms from around me. I let go and turned to go back to my muffin. This is where I noticed two things. One, my muffin-the delicious, homemade muffin I was working on was gone. As were all the other muffins since the boys can tuck food away like they've never seen it. This caused me to pout and look up at everyone, only to see the worried looks everyone was giving me and Jacob, and the confused ones they were giving a very smug looking Paul.

The silence stretched on a little longer, causing me to shift uncomfortable between the glances as I headed back towards the counter, tugging the sleeves of Jake's sweatshirt further down my arms to cover my hands.

Halfway to the counter I was intercepted by a massive arm curling around my waist and yanking me sideways. A startled squeal left me and when I stopped moving I was sitting sideways in Paul's lap, his arm banded tight around my hips, his fingers long and tracing along the top of my jeans showing from Jake's sweatshirt sliding up. I bit back a groan as my blush returned in full force (Since it hates me like that), and when I turned my head towards Paul, he wasn't even looking at me. He was full on grinning at Jake, keeping eye contact with him while he spoke.

"So Bambi, you're doing so well with the weird stuff...how about something else?"

I tilt my head, my brow furrowing as I grumble,"Damn it, there's fairies too,aren't there? Don't forget actual zombies, and of course Cleopatra really isn't dead".

My rambling was ended with a little snort coming from Paul as he grinned at me, and turned his gaze back to Jake.

"So there's this thing called imprinting, did your little Jakey tell you about that?"

And the silence just kept getting more awkward...

* * *

><p><strong>Wewt second chapter done! Read and Review, I looooove feedback :]<strong>


	3. Filial Freud Fetish

**Hey Everyone!**

**First of all, I am SO sorry. Here's a mini chapter, since I didn't get any time to work on it, so I figured I'd post it and move to chapter five instead of holding off like I've had to!**

**Head's up-this one isnt the playful banter type, since everything kind of happened quickly (anger, boom theres a wolf, then oooo what's imprinting)- I think this chapter needed to be done to just get it out and done with.**

**That being said, since this chapter is done, I can start on setting up a relationship for Paul and Bella**

**Oh! The other version of imprinting was recommended by mad-bout-hourses-nd-cowboys, and it absolutely cracked me up so I had to write that in. **

**Read on my dears!**

**And no, I don't own it. Duh.**

**Chapter 3-Filial...Freud...Fetish...What?**

* * *

><p><em>Imprinting?<em>

Imprinting...wolves...Oh!

"Imprinting? Like...oh...what did Mr. Banner call it...when baby ducks learn from their moms? Oh that's so cute!"

True, I was a little shocked at the squeal that came out of my mouth at the word _cute_, but hey, can't be picky now can we? I turned my head to look at Paul, momentarily distracted by how very _close_ he was, to see his hand covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughing, his eyes glancing back and forth between me and Jacob.

_Okay...maybe it's not that kind of imprinting. What was the other one though? Not filial but...oh...OH. _

Red heat immediately flashed up onto my cheeks and I ducked my head to hide from the chuckles coming from Paul, who seemed to just be waiting for me to say something else to amuse him, while Jacob looked a little relieved, but concerned at the blush on my cheeks.

With an inward groan, my head tilted down I mumbled,"O-or the..um...the one where they...the animals they um...choose mates that remind them of their...their mothers? Th-that's um...how...Freudian?..."

I clenched my eyes shut and tilted my head down, burying my face in my palms as snorts escaped the various wolves around me, the snorts blending into chuckles and finally loud bellowing laughs. Peeking between my fingers I saw that at least Emily had the decency to keep her laughter muffled behind her hand while looking apologetically over at me.

_Of course it's filial imprinting, the pack mother herself is over there. Duh. But, why didn't Jake say anything? I would've understood, it's not even...what's going on? Ugh will they stop laughing?_

**Paul POV**

_Dear god can this woman be any more amusing, fucking hell. _

Oh that came out so much better than I thought. So. Much. Better. My laughter bellowed out louder than my pack mates, seeing as it's _my_ little imprint that is absolutely mortified over the fact that she even said it out loud.

_Seriously how much can someone blush?_

Rubbing my hand over my face I quiet my laughter into chuckles, letting my eyes quickly glance over Bella to see if she really is okay-other than her massive embarrassment, all clear.

_Time to explain then? Oh yes. _

As my laughter quieted down, I looked over at Black, who was silencing his own chuckles. The lull in the laughter drew his attention back over to Bella, and seeing as she's in my lap-me. The mirth on his face immediately turned back into worry. Sitting up straighter I wrap my arms around Bella, letting one of my forearms rest heavily across her thighs , smirking when she automatically leans herself towards me.

_Good girl. Now..._

"No Bella, imprinting with us is...different. See, when one of us imprints- like Jared, or Sam, or _me_- it's to find the perfect match for us. Poor Jakey doesn't have the best luck, do ya Jake?"

I know it's mean, but I just can't help picking on him. He's been pining for Bella for what, years? One glance and BAM she's all mine. Poor, poor Jakey. I grinned over at him

_Yeah, I'm a little mean._

Looking away from Jake to Bella, I noticed that her silence continued, her head tilted to the side as she stared down into her lap, twisting her fingers together. My Bambi's a smart cookie, she'll figure it all out in no time. Smirking I sat back into my chair and watched Bella think it all over.

_3...2...1...and...wait why isn't she-_

What I didn't exactly expect was for her face to crumple in before she looked over at Jake, or the pain that raked through her and made her curl in on herself with a gasp.

"Jake? What...is Paul...why didn't you tell me it could happen? I-I thought that I would get over Edward for you and we'd...but...You could have left me just like he did...Alone...always alone...Jake you know I couldn't survive that I can't, I just can't...but..."

As she spoke her voice rose between whispers and speaking clearly, the words coming out broken and disjointed. Her pain is...fuck how does she hide this? I couldn't interrupt her to say that it was _me _that imprinted on her.

_I'm her mate. She was chosen for __**me.**_

Bella kept murmuring, all of us watching her Jared, Quil, and Embry sharing looks of worry and sadness, while Jacob looked apologetic, and Emily was just _heartbroken _for Bella. We all kept watching as she clenched her eyes shut, her body tensing in my lap as she took a deep, shaky breath.

"But...Paul...he...Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim...Paul...Paul said imprinted...not Jacob?

At this point we just let Bella talk...None of us were even sure that she was speaking with _us_.

_Oh god Bambi I'm so sorry. I didn't know you'd think this._

_God idiot speak up before you break her even more!_

That's what I do, I ruin things. Fuck I was just making a joke and-

"Paul is imprinted...so _warm...heat...miss the heat..._better with him...perfect..I want the heat..."

I couldn't help the smile that grew onto my lips as I kept listening to her, my arms wrapping themselves around her waist, holding her side saddle on my lap still.

"Me."

I looked up to see Bella staring at me, waiting for me to look into her eyes. I tried to ignore the lost feeling leeching from her into me, god it was just so fucking _cold._

_I'll make it all go away Bambi..._

Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I nodded my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Working on Chapter 4 tomorrow and hopefully will get it posted by the end of the day, this hectic stuff isn't nearly as fun as writing for all of you is! Read and Review, and yes you may kick my ass for not updating sooner, and the short length of the chapter<strong>


	4. Ranting and a Curse

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Hurraaaay chapter four! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, seriously. Seriously. Yes. So, here we have another kind of soft chapter, I wanted to make it a little lighter than the last one though. As we get all of this set up though...it opens up the relationship! Yay! Soon sexin' time, yes? Yes! Any who, read on my dears, read on!**

**Of course, I don't own Twilight or anything, I like to lick Paul every now and then though. Emmett too. Jasper also...Alice...Rose...fuck it, anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- Ranting and a Curse<strong>

_I'll make it all go away Bambi..._

Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I nodded my head.

**Paul's POV**

Taking a deep breath I leaned back in my seat, wrapping my free arm around Bella's lower back as the one laying over her thighs tightened to hug her to me. Thankfully, she let me hold her, my wolf needed to somehow make it up to her.

_We seriously fucked up._

Yeah. Fuck, I didn't know she'd react like that, but as I held her I noticed her relax a little more before her small hands pressed against my chest lightly to get me to release her. Unwrapping my arms from around her, she sat up her eyes closed as she took deep, even breaths.

"I don't think I've seen Paul this focused on anything...ever..."

Bella's eyes opened up wide with a blush racing up her cheeks as she looked over at Jared with a small smile, then over to me, her smile thankfully staying in place.

"Paul...a-are you okay with it?"

_No, Bambi. I just hold you in my lap and flirt shamelessly like a dog-yeah I know, funny- because it's the only mode of survival...Well...Actually..._

"I mean how could you be! I dated a vampire and they're your mortal...immortal...whatever enemy, isn't this like...I don't know but I mean it's...how..."

_Wow, she's a little worked up over this..._

Jared and Emily's laughs filtered through her rant as everyone else just smiled fondly at Bella, my own smile beaming over at her as her rant tapers off into a look of confusion.

"Bella, first of all-We're so much better than vampires, so we're proud you were eligible for an upgrade", I smiled at her and her giggle sounded from her throat, making me snort when her eyes widened a little bit in surprise at the sound,"And second of all, Bella no one here hates you, you know that, right? The leeches should have known better, they know the rules, and they fucked up, and then dumped you and left you here. You aren't to blame for this. So yeah...I'm okay with it. You're my everything right now, I couldn't _not_ be okay with it".

I watched her as she took a deep sigh, also noting how her breasts rise and fell quite nicely, seeing as she allowed Jacob's sweatshirt to slip down her shoulders.

_Thank god for small favors and massive amounts of body heat._

* * *

><p>Eventually Sam showed up and took Bella outside to sit on a few of the fallen trees around the fire pit, and explain some of the finer points of imprinting. The simple things, you know- Connected for life, how sometimes we can feel each others fears or something like that, and of course the small fact that this is a lifelong commitment for the wolf. Little things.<p>

I snorted at my inner musings, standing up as Bella stepped back into the house with Sam in tow. Of course, being the gentleman that I am, I smiled after her after I let my gaze look over every visible inch of her, laughing when she cleared her throat and shyly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Paul? Do you-do you think that you could bring me home?"

_Oh Bambi I'll take you anywhere. Bed, forest, trees, movies...hmmmm...dumbass pay attention_

"Sure babe, come on"

Thankfully I left my truck here before I joined everyone, so I stood up from the bench, stretching my arms above my head and groaned. A small gasp reached my ears and when I looked at Bambi, she was staring at me a little dazed. I walked over, slowing my gait a little, allowing my body to stay angled directly at hers until the last second, letting my body narrowly turn the other way to brush along her as I opened the door behind her, my other hand guiding her towards it. The answering gasp was louder than the first, and I smirked when she shuddered against my side.

_Oh have I got some plans for you._

"Say goodbye, Bella"

"B-bye everyone! Emily thank you for the muffins, Jake call me later so we can talk!"

I chuckled as I ushered her out of the door, listening to her voice get louder and speed up as I stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind me,"Ready to go?"

I watched as Bambi ducked her head, letting some of her hair cover her right cheek, tugging the sleeves of Jake's sweatshirt down over her palms again.

_We have got to get her a new sweatshirt._

Her shy smile made me smile all over again as she nodded yes, and with that I brought her over to my truck.

_Oh hello baby, don't worry, daddy still loves you even though Bambi is in the picture now. _

* * *

><p>The ride to Bella's was quiet, but I noticed she was comfortable so I just let her sit silently with her own thoughts. When she opened her eyes, I didn't bother looking away from her while turning onto her street.<p>

"Paul...shouldn't you be...ummm...", she laughed a little nervously tilting her head towards the windshield.

I smirked, keeping my gaze on her, letting my eyes drop down her form a little bit before following back up just to see the red light up on her cheeks again.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine with watching you while I drive", I chuckled, turning into her driveway and coming to a stop.

"See?"

Bella stayed quiet for a few minutes before giggling loudly and shaking her head, and opened up the door to hop out of the truck. Well...more like wiggled down so she was closer to the ground before hopping out. Waiting for her to shut the door, I ran my hands over my hair and sighed.

_Fuck, don't let her go yet._

"Um...Paul? Do you...do you want to come inside? You know so we can talk about the imprint and stuff and..."

I grinned...like a lovesick idiot might I add, and turned to open the door, jumping down out of my truck. My lovely little imprint met me on my side and to my surprise, grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. As tight as she can that is.

Glancing out of the corner of my eye I noticed her blush on her cheeks, and chuckled quietly as she swatted lightly at my shoulder with her free hand and tugged me into the house after momentarily messing with her keys. I held tight to her hand as she shuffled through the entryway, dragging me along behind her into the kitchen. Bella's hands nudged me towards a chair, before lightly pulling her hands away from me.

"Want something to eat? Or drink?"

"Some water would be nice actually".

I of course watched as she turned around and bent over into the fridge, pulling out two water bottles. How could I not watch? Even without the imprint, Bella was absolutely _gorgeous_. Not that she'd ever admit it, or realize it of course. To avoid embarrassing her even further I looked away when she turned around, choosing to instead drag one of her chairs over in front of mine, smiling happily when she sat down in front of me, letting her knees touch against mine. I leaned back, taking a gulp of my water, watching her slide Jake's sweatshirt off with a heavy sigh.

"So..."

"So..."

I watched her chew on her bottom lip for a moment, listening to another one of her sighs before she started. Oh boy, did she start.

"I...I don't know what to say about this. I mean I just got over Edward, it's seriously a miracle that I can say his name and Jacob helped me with that, but then this thing happened with you and I want to try and go slow with everything and ease my way into this whole new relationship? I don't know. But-but I can't, everything in me is telling me to be relaxed and cling onto you, and I'm just so damn _comfortable _around you and I'm tired of being alone and god you're just so _warm _and _hot _ and I miss the heat I _need_ the heat for fuck's sake why am I rambling so much, oh!"

She ended her rant with a gasp, one of her hands clapping over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at me . I lasted all of three seconds, before I busted out laughing, equally amused at her rant, as the reaction to her hearing herself say fuck.

_And the corruption begins! Mwahaha. _

Yes, I evil laughed myself. Anyway, my laugh bellowed out into the small kitchen, followed by her tinkling laugh as she finally relaxed again and seemed to melt into the chair as she finally calmed down.

"Bella honestly just breathe...we're stuck with this for life, but aren't you at least happy that I'm pretty?"

She snorted and grinned up at me, her hands grabbing onto mine. I smirked, quirking an eyebrow up and she squared her shoulders and squeezed tighter onto my hands.

_Awe, look at Bambi getting all bold. Oh, and really? Pretty? When the fuck are we pretty. _

Fuck, it's like I'm slowly losing my man card. My wolf didn't even seem irritated by it...just amused.

"I guess...Paul I want to try".

Fucking. Score.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaay new chapter done! Review please my lovelies, they really do help! <strong>


	5. Interrputions

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaay new chapter! Quick update so a longer one can come in later! Class is starting and I'm trying to find a schedule for updating. **

**I don't own anything, blahblahblah, I can't wait until Paul and Bella fuck. Yes, fuck. **

**Onward!**

* * *

><p>When Paul left that night, I actually felt hopeful. Something I honestly haven't felt in <em>months<em>, despite all of Jake's efforts to make me at least smile. When I told him that I wanted to try, all Paul said was that he'd go as slow as I needed, and with that he stood up, tugging me with him towards the door, and made me promise to lock the house up before he pressed a warm, soft kiss to the tip of my nose. It was all just so...cute.

_I like warm..._

When I finished locking up I ran upstairs-surprisingly without tripping- and passed out immediately, having the best sleep I've had in months.

Now, it's been a few weeks since Paul and I have been trying, and I've decided to clean up my room a little bit-getting back to the me before Edward entered my life. As I pick things out of under my bed , (who knew so much could fit under there) to get ready for the new bed Charlie bought me, I found myself thinking about how far I've already come with Paul. He's been amazing, whether it's coming by the house and completely, and suprisingly winning my dad over _despite_ his past...indiscretions with the law-

_One account of public nudity, several accounts of being suspended for fighting, constant badmouthing and I'm pretty sure a few counts of underage drinking. Sigh. That's my boyfriend._

Or, meeting me after class in the parking lot, helping me out with chores, or bugging the ever loving shit out of me. It's to the point where I trust Paul...more than anything. He was careful with me when he got me out of the hole I was in about the Cullen's leaving me, and he was the first one to treat me like I was solid, my own person. True, he's totally guilty of coddling me sometimes but he knows when I don't need to be, and when to throw me straight off of a cliff and yell 'SWIM', knowing that I could. This of course made me realize I called him my boyfriend...mentally...and there was barely a twinge of pain...if there was any at all. This revelation, combined with the loud yell of- "Bells open the door! Bellaaaaaa, Bella-lalaaaa!Bella open uuuuup!", Followed by loud snickers - caused me to jump and narrowly smack my head on the bottom of my bed as I raced to get down the stairs, and throw open the door to launch myself at my _boyfriend_.

_Boyfriend, booooyfriend, boyfriend!_

Paul unsurprisingly caught me easily, wrapping his arms around my thighs to hold me up as I pressed a kiss to his lips with a happy and loud hum. When I opened my eyes and grinned at me, he was already grinning and moving us both back into the house, using his foot to stretch back and kick the front door shut.

"Seriously babe, it's been a day. If I get this reaction at one day, what happens at three...Hmmm".

Rolling my eyes I smacked his shoulder-lightly- and slid my hand into his, using my grip to guide him towards the stairs, before I released his and and ran up them, careful to not fall down.

_Stupid werewolves and their supernatural strength. It's just not fair, I swear. _

I turned and ran straight into my room, squealing at the sound of footsteps flying quickly after me, and narrowly made the turn into my bedroom with another loud squeal of happiness. I skidded to a stop, pressing my right foot hard into the floor to jump and fly onto my bed in order to somehow escape Paul's chasing.

_And get him into our bed. Naked. Very, very naked. _

Detail. When my foot pressed into the floorboard I fell swiftly to the floor with a loud crack, a yelp leaving my mouth when my thighs and butt hit the hardwood floors, causing pain to flash up through my flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

As we all know-Bambi had no hope in hell to beat me at running. She's cute, but I'm a damn werewolf. Of course that doesn't mean that I don't fake running slower just to see her giggle and the little hope she gets of beating me. I've noticed how clumsy my dear imprint is, and in order to remedy her ailment, yes-it's that bad, I've started chasing her around, wrestling around with her, doing all the little things sparkle-nuts was too afraid to do. Surprisingly it's all helped. It seriously doesn't help that she breathes harder, gets flushed, or when we wrestle that I get her cute little self pinned under me.

_Oh the bonuses. So many bonuses. _

As I jogged up the stairs after Bella, I tried to bite back my snicker at her almost running into the doorway since she decided to look back at me. When the floor creaked and splintered, resulting into her crying out- I tore up the steps and ran straight into her room to see her collapsed on the bedroom floor, her hands pressed by the wood by her hips, one knee bent to her chest, and the other stuck in a whole in the floor. Two seconds later I heard the sobs tearing out of her, and my wolf just about lost his shit at me since I wasn't already holding her.

_I'm going, sheesh. Impatient asshole._

Squatting down behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Babe don't cry, you aren't bleeding, nothing broke, we just have to get you out"

Much to my utter horror...Bella just cried harder, and when I peaked over her shoulder, I could see why. Buried beneath the floorboards near where her leg was stuck, were a bunch of photos, and a CD that smelled _disgustingly_ like rotten candy and bleach.

_Fucking leeches, I finally get her to live a little and this fucking happens. What the fuck does he think 'gone' means? Shit. _

I couldn't stop the growl rumbling through my chest as I stood and walked over to the front of her, carefully gripping her leg and guiding her leg out of the splintered hole, making sure none of the wood scraped and got into the soft skin of her leg, before bodily hauling her into my arms. The wolf inside of me calmed down when our imprint wrapped her legs around me, her arms following suit as her sobs quieted into small sniffles and hiccups. I couldn't help the swell of pride at how quickly she stopped crying, despite how epically pussy-whipped it made me feel.

_What, our girl is getting better. I like it. Sue me. _

So, imagine my slight surprise when said imprint leaned back in my grip, still holding onto the back of my neck, wiggled her little reddened nose, and mumbled thickly that she wanted to burn all that shit.

Yes. She said it. Those words exactly. Actually, she said "Pauly...I want to burn that shit"

And yes-she's the only one that can call me Pauly. I'll fuck anyone else up, no questions asked.

Anyway, at her words my lips split into a wide grin before crashing down onto hers, letting my tongue slide along her lips and lick up the salt coating them from her tears, as her fingers thrust up into my hair and gripped on, giving her leverage against my strength as she sucked and nipped at my own lips and tongue, her little moans leaving her mouth and entering my own. Within seconds, Bella's legs were wrapped tighter around me, pushing her hot center against me through her yoga pants, and making a resounding growl vibrate through me at the smell of my mates arousal. Two seconds after that we were on the bed, my jean shorts becoming increasingly uncomfortable as my dick hardened at how soft and fucking perfect Bella felt under me. Three seconds after that, her dad's voice shouted up the stairs that he was home, and he hoped that we weren't up to any "funny business", since he saw my car outside-to which my Bambi replied with a smooth and surprisingly steady voice that I was up here figuring out how to fix the floorboards in her room since one of them broke. So this is how I spent the rest of the afternoon with my mate before patrol-fixing her floor for her, while she danced around me cleaning up and bending over intentionally in front of my face.

_Well shit, baby girl is more like me than I thought already..._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R babes, I'll update asap!<strong>


	6. And She Thought No One Was There

**Yaaaaaaaaay it's update time! Here we go my lovelies, enjoy :) **

**I don't own Twilight, if I did it'd have more porn than True Blood. **

* * *

><p><strong>And She Thought No One Was There...<strong>

It had been a week since Bella saw him, and she was antsy to say the least. Between her finishing up studying for finals, and Paul running patrols and helping out around the rez, both the werewolf and his imprint barely had time to sleep, let alone visit each other.

For Bella, finals had finally ended, and with Charlie gone with Billy all weekend, the house was disturbingly quiet without the sounds of a game blaring out of the television downstairs, and after a late dinner she made her way up the stairs, hoping to distract herself with a book and attempt to sleep. Since Bella was being with honest with herself- she missed Paul. Thinking of him caused an ache deep inside of her when he wasn't around that didn't necessarily hurt, but caused her want to run headfirst towards him and cling to him forever.

With a sigh Bella stripped herself of her jeans and t-shirt, opting for a more comfy set of boy short panties and a tank top to help battle the massive amount of blankets she had been using to keep warm without a certain hot-blooded mate of hers.

Bella's steps lightly led her to her bed, where she let herself fall into the pile of blankets and pillows she accumulated, wiggling her way under so that the blankets rested just above her hips, eyes dropping closed to finally try to sleep.

Minutes passed, and that soon blended into an hour. With a huff of air, Bella turned her head, brown eyes blinking open as she looks at the clock ticking away on the far wall, standing as evidence to how long she had tried to sleep with no success.

Her eyes clenched shut as she hit her head back against the pillows, letting her head sink into the softness of them. She blew a gust of air out from between her lips and tried to release the tension that built up inside of her.

_Silly, we know how to get rid of tension..._

Bella's eyes opened up a little wide as she thought of doing it. She realized that she hadn't even done that since Edward started sleeping over, just in case he would drop by and it got to be too much for him.

_Always so worried about that asshole, but he isn't here anymore._

Tentatively, Bella inched her hand down, letting the fingertips graze along the exposed skin over the band of her panties before dipping inside of them. The thrill that shot up her spine was shocking, and a little gasp left her lips as she slid her fingers lower, pressing in between the smooth lips to stroke up between them, gathering the wetness that had started to seep from her, and spreading it.

Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't done it in a while, or maybe it was because her body was just as tired of being rejected and denied, but this just felt _so fucking good. _Bella's wetness quickly spread as her fingers spread her apart, making her happy that she decided to get rid of the small patch of hair at the apex of her thighs since it was so much easier for the slickness to spread from her core to cover her lips and fingers completely.

As Bella...played...she didn't realize how her legs kept spreading apart, thighs dropped open to give her hand easier access to teasingly tug at her clit, and let two of her fingers dive inside of her. She also didn't notice how her tiny gasps grew into pants as she squirmed and squealed, the name of her mate spilling from her lips over and over as she pushed her fingers deeper inside of her, letting her palm rub against her clit. Bella also failed to realize the massive frame that pulled himself up into her window with supernatural grace, before stumbling to a stop when he looked up and saw what his little mate was up to.

Paul honestly didn't mind waiting for Bella. Even without the imprint he felt connected to Bella, and waiting for her didn't register as a fault. That being said- seeing Bella gasping and arching off of her bed, thighs spread, the smell of her arousal absolutely drenching the air, and his name coming off of those rosy lips was all the invitation that he needed in order to cross from her window, bend down, and capture her parted lips in a searing kiss as his hand delved between her thighs to replace her two fingers with one of his own.

The instant heat of his touch made Bella's eyes fly open as a contented whimper left her body. Paul was here, and the heat of his hand on her felt absolutely delicious as he stroked inside of her, slowly adding a second finger, stretching her open further around the strong digits. Bella's thighs dropped farther apart, her eyes hazy as she found Paul's gaze, her hand slowly reaching for him, fingers nervously tugging at the button and zipper keeping his shorts up on his hips. She finally got them loose, and his hard length was visible to her, causing her to clench down onto his fingers, making her whimper loudly when they ventured particularly deep inside of her soaked flesh.

"Paul...Paul please..."

Her voice broke clearly through her whimpers as she looked up at her mate, and a deep growl sounded from his chest as he slipped his fingers out of her, smirking at the whine of protest that left Bella's lips, as his hand twisted, and roughly ripped her shorts off of her body, his eyes following the trail of his hand as he ripped the shirt off of her easily, baring her to him completely. His mate was all soft skin, round and without sharp angles, her nipples in sharp contrast with their deep pink hue against her skin.

Paul's jaw locked tensely, Bella's thick arousal now permeating the air around them, causing a shiver to rock down to his dick, making it twitch against his stomach. When he looked back to Bella's eyes, he found hers wide open, staring at his cock with a mixture of need and fear.

A wide smirk spread on his lips as he climbed up into Bella's bed, placing his body between her spread thighs, hid hands bracing him to keep his upper body from crushing her own.

"Bells...are you sure?"

She bit into her bottom lip, her head bobbing yes as she raised an eyebrow up at him and murmured, "Band-aid method?"

Paul couldn't help the chuckle that rose out of him, witnessing just how adorable Bella can be at any time, despite the current situation. His hand dropped down, a little hiss leaving him as he gripped his painfully hard dick and slid it up, rubbing the tip between Bella's swollen and soaked slit, his smirk appearing back on his face when she started to squirm, her brow furrowing as he continued to tease her.

"P-paul please I need you don't...stop teasing...Paul!"

Satisfied with the appropriate pleading, Paul seared her lips with a kiss, and with a quick murmur of "I love you", he thrust himself in to the hilt.

Bella would be lying if she said it didn't hurt. Her hymen was no problem- the heat of Paul's body instantly melted the sharp pain away, barely giving Bella time to register it. It was the fact that he was just so damn _big. _Her eyes clenched shut as she felt all of him, her thighs tensed up to press against his sides as he held still inside of her, trying to let her adjust. After a minute passed, Bella's hands slid up to rub along the hard expanse of chest hovering over her, fingers sliding apart to brush against his nipples. She was pleasantly surprised when she was rewarded with a twitch of his hips, causing him to move inside of her slick heat.

Bella's eyes traveled up from his chest as she brushed over his nipples again, this time earning a growled out,"Fuck Bella I'm trying to make it easy but you've gotta stop".

A new rush of bravery found her, and before Paul realized, Bella had squirmed her hips away from his, and bucked herself against him. Hard. The sound of their bodies hitting was accented by the deep groan coming from the massive russet skinned man, and a whimpered moan from the soft little woman beneath him.

"Paul please...take me...I know you love me, please just...", her voice trailed off as she looked up at him, eyes wide and open to him.

As stated before, Paul didn't need much, and once he knew it was what she wanted, Paul would gladly take this invitation.

With a growl Paul slid his own knees up, causing her hips to lift, her thighs laying spread apart over his as his arms hooked under hers, letting her shoulder blades rest on his forearms. With his little mate positioned, he proceeded to fuck the life out of her.

Bella was absolutely soaked for him, every growl drove her absolutely wild, and the sheer strength he used when he moved her into position-causing her to spread her thighs wider to allow him oh so amazingly deeper- left her squirming. So when her wolf started to thrust into her _that _quickly, with _that_ much force? She just about lost her mind.

Paul's hips bucked into hers, never quite leaving her completely, but always filling her as much as he possibly could. Every thick and delicious inch of him was buried inside of her molten heat, driving her closer and closer to the edge-and all she could do was cling on to him and scream and holler to the entire neighborhood that she needed Paul faster, needed Paul deeper, and needed Paul harder.

"Fuck please, oh...oh god"

Every breathy moan and contrasting scream spurred him on, earning his mate a thrust so hard her skin smacked against his, adding to the mixture of sounds in the room.

"Paul I... so close...so fucking close don't stop!"

Much to Paul's amusement, she started bucking her hips to meet his, keeping every thrust hard and deep as he plowed into her. Her hands dropped to grip his hips as her own circled against them, her eyes flying open as he rocked forward to hit her at just the right spot to give his little mate all she wanted.

Bella's reaction was instantaneous- his cock was so deep inside of her, stretched her, while he rubbed against _the _spot, and his his hit her clit every time he moved. It was almost too much, and her body arched off of the bed and collided into his as she tensed and released all over him.

Paul kept his thrusts hard and deep, watching his mate as she fell over the edge, and when that first wave of her come poured down his shaft he couldn't hold on any longer, hauling her back into his arms as he sat up and came inside of her with a roar, his hips sharply bucking his cock into her quivering pussy.

The mates collapsed onto each other, Paul barely able to keep his weight off of Bella until she reached up and pulled him down on top of her, unable to stop the twitching that ran through her lower body, consequently squeezing Paul's still throbbing shaft.

Bella's grip turned into a vice to hold onto him, and when she knew he wouldn't try to leave, her vision went black as she passed out next to him, not knowing that he passed out soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaaay first lemon for this Chapter! Not sure how I like it...Review and tell me? Questions? Comments? Observations? Just want to talk? Shoot me a note! <strong>


	7. Breaking the Fast

**It's been so long! I do apologize, life has been hectic. SO, here's another mini chapter! **

**Disclaimer thinger: I dont own the things that are in Twilight and blah blah blah. Luckily-Pauls peen isn't in the Twilight series. **

* * *

><p>When one turns into a werewolf, supernatural speed is one of the many perks that come with the deal. Being able to move in speedy blurs, beat anyone at racing, excel amazingly at sports-all good things. It also comes in handy with a certain clumsy imprint knocked a glass over three different times within the time span it took them to eat breakfast the morning after their first night together. Luckily, Paul caught it every time.<p>

That being said- the previously mentioned glass was rocking and tilting its way to the edge of the table as it shook, and even though Paul could easily reach over and snatch the glass from its impending doom...he couldn't seem to give a fuck about it. He found the fact that his cock was buried deep inside his imprints warm, tight pussy to be far more important. That, and the reason the glass was quickly chasing it's own shattering death was because Paul was fucking Bella towards her very own shattering release.

Paul and Bella had woken up that morning with the ease of a couple that had been in love for decades-he helped her up, let her take a shower _alone_, just in case she needed to think, and then hopped into the shower when she was out, finishing just as she finished breakfast. She sat comfortably in his lap as they took turns eating off of the same plate and feeding each other between bites. Bella almost destroyed their orange juice, and Paul saved it.

Bella offered a movie, and Paul was all for that plan. Until Bella bent over the table to pick up an apple slice that had gone awry when she tossed it at him, and Paul could see that she was in fact _not_ wearing panties under the little shorts she put on. Within seconds those shorts were down around her knees, and Paul had his cock stretching his pretty little imprint back open.

This brings us back to the present-Bella's hands gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white as she held on, needing _something_ to anchor her as Paul pounded his hips into hers, his hands burning deliciously into her skin as he gripped her hips, since Paul had something of his own to hold onto.

Bella was in absolute heaven. Her cheek was pressed against the now warm wood of the table, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body and his, legs spread wide as Paul took her from behind, over the kitchen table. In her mind, it no longer served its purpose as a great place to sit down for a family meal. It now only registered as being the perfect height for her to bend over, her toes barely able to brush the ground, and exactly the perfect height for Paul to be able to thrust into her, and pound her so hard that the table honestly might shatter beneath her.

She couldn't help the moans and squeals that poured out of her-the guttural moans, and the shocked peaked tones leaving her were out of her control as Paul worked her body into absolute bliss. It's like he already knew everywhere on her-where to kiss right behind her ear, how she loved when her grabbed her hips, how a new gush of liquid leaked out of her when he rocked his hips up into _that _spot.

Speaking of _that _spot-Paul loved how she clenched around him when he hit there, and it was his personal goal to hit it with every, fucking thrust.

Oh dear god did he reach that goal. Bella's eyes flew open as he kept thrusting his length inside of her, one of her legs bending, her toes pressing against his thigh in a little kick as he pounded _right there_, and in three wet sounding, deep thrusts-Bella's world shattered with a ear piercing scream, and white covering her vision.

Paul's lips curled into a satisfied smirk through his own moans and grunts, his hands sliding over Bella's soft, curved body, his massive hands covering her tiny pale ones as he grips the edge of the table with her and grinds deep inside of her, filling her with him as her walls quivered and shuddered through her release, bringing him crashing to his own, a choked off moan leaving him as he pressed his lips against _that_ spot on her neck, and emptied every last drop inside of her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Bella and Paul lazed around the house. Bella cleaned up and Paul helped, they watched movies together, they made out successfully through half an hour of Die Hard, and fell asleep with Bella tucked between the back of the couch, and a solid wall of Paul.<p>

At some point Bella woke up to a gray tinted room as the sun set, and Paul whispering to her.

Paul was pressing kisses to his imprints cheeks, eyes, and lips, barely whispering, "I'll take care of you, you're my everything Bella, I promise to take care of you"

A barely awake Bella drifted back to sleep, and Paul quietly slipped out of the house to go run patrol, with a much more content wolf contained in his skin.

A sore but content Bella woke up when the sky had turned black and as she stared up at the popcorn covered ceiling, she decided Paul deserved someone that tried, and though Jacob, and Paul had helped her- she had to finish healing herself. That, and she also decided that dresses might be a good idea to wear around Paul, her shorts didn't stretch that much and it was a pain to get them down her legs so that she could lift her leg up for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review my darlings, review! Like now. I'm in business class, save me with your reviews! As always, comments and criticisms alike are welcome. <strong>


	8. It's been too long

I know I know, I'm sorry! Love you all, here's some literary porn!

Yeah I don't own shit, if I did I'd have no problem going on a shopping spree right now.

* * *

><p>Bella's next few weeks were spent in a self imposed "Bella pre-EdwardForks" boot camp. Clothes, certain books, and a forgotten iPod were among the items that were unearthed from boxes Bella shoved into the back of her closet to forget what she left for her mothers' happiness.

_Oh the things that I do for her._

When Bella figured out she needed to be better, she really figured out that she just needed to go back to being her real self. Not only for herself, but for her best friend and for her new imprint. Paul was constantly patrolling and although they talked every night and texted constantly-she hadn't seen her wolf in forever, but that gave her plenty of time to settle back into the laid back person she used to be. Not the nervous wreck she had become when she moved to Forks. At school, she forced herself to start talking to her old group of friends. The easy forgiveness of Angela was almost worth the sneers that Lauren and Jessica shot to her across the lunch table…Almost. New/old Bella decided that she didn't give a damn. At home, Bella began cooking again and watching games with Charlie much to his delight, even though the first few nights she had to sit through Charlie tracking her every move out of the corner of his eyes, seeing if she was having a psychotic break. He soon gave up when he realized that she generally enjoyed watching with him. Bella's grades never suffered through her ordeal, but her teachers were pleased with the now alive student that filled a seat in their classes. This student was preferable to the dead eyes they'd been trying to avoid a couple months ago.

Bella started humming again, and humming turned to whispering, and whispering turned to singing along with music that she played noticeably loud in her truck on her way home, or when she was singing and dancing around the house cleaning. Bella was _singing_, she was _dancing_, and she hadn't done either of those since she moved. Hell, dancing was even out of the picture most of the time, but she seemed to like this new development and shook her ass as she damn well pleased.

Bella's eating picked up, her coloring melted back to looking like living flesh instead of the gray pallor she got from not eating or sleeping so much. Hell, _Charlie _got better, the bags under his eyes disappeared because he finally was able to sleep solidly through the night without waking up to hear the ghoulish wails echoing down the hall from his daughters room. Every morning that Bella looked into the mirror for the last few weeks she was more and more pleased with the person staring back at her. Limp hair turned full and shiny, the blush returned to her cheeks in full force, and her eyes were brighter, clearer. Bella would dare to say that she looked better than she had before. She just couldn't wait to see him. It'd been too long and the bond between her and Paul was making her..._itch_.

_Is there such thing as a supernatural itch? _

This particular Friday, Bella came back home from class to a note from Charlie saying that he was going to be gone all night and wouldn't be back until late the following afternoon. Shrugging out of her jacket and dropping her bag at her feet, she snatched the note off of the fridge, and giving it a quick read, slipped her phone out of her back pocket to send Charlie a quick text saying to be careful and that she loves him. Tossing her phone onto the kitchen table, Bella bent and picked her bag and jacket up off of the floor, and flew up her steps to her room.

A small tug in her chest had her rubbing over her heart as she stepped into her room, dropping her jacket and bag onto her desk. The rumbling of her stomach had her slightly surprised, considering she just ate at school, but she decided to make dinner now anyway, just in case she wanted food later. Her hands slipped down to unbutton her jeans, successfully allowing Bella to slide them down and off of her legs without incident, and when she tossed her jeans onto her bed she saw the folded bundle of cloth sitting there on her bed. Stepping over and reaching down Bella's face split into a grin as she gathered Paul's sweatshirt into her arms and hugged it to her chest.

_He had been here. He cares. He wants me to have something of his._

Paul's scent enveloped her as she burrowed her nose into the soft, thick fabric, her inhales getting deeper as she let his smell fill her and sooth her, while she tugged the sweatshirt over her head and down over her hips. A quick look in her mirror had her grinning. Paul's sweatshirt gathered down low on her hips and left a long expanse of her legs bare to the wolf that she hopes to run into soon.

Jogging down the steps-_yes, jogging-_ Bella waltzed into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from her fridge, and an apple from the bowl on the table. Apple shoved into her mouth to hold onto it while she rummaged through her bag, Bella bent down and hunted for her iPod amongst pencils, pens, and all the other random shit in her bag. She really needed to remember to clean that out. Her hand met a small square of cold metal, and the squeal of victory she let out was accompanied by the deep bass of a voice that belonged to her one and only.

"New rule in our relationship-if you're wearing that, you can't wear shit else under it. Understand?"

Bella can, and will honestly say that Paul just scared the shit out of her, considering she was home, _alone_, with no plans with anyone at all.

"Why the fuck would you scare me like that!"

Bella bent upwards to turn towards a laughing Paul, only to be stopped halfway up, the backs of her knees pressed in until she dropped to her knees, and her hands smacked down on the floor in front of her.

"P-paul?"

The silence of her imprint was broken with a deep groan, his warm hands covering the swells of her ass and gripping tight, urging an answering groan out of her mouth as she pushed back into his hands. Only causing his grip to tighten up further on her ass, one hand quickly disappearing from her skin, only to grip tight onto her panties and rip them fully off of her hips. All Bella could do was bend over further, therefore pushing her hips higher and opening her thighs wider so Paul could see the already soaked flesh of his imprint.

Cause and effect, you know.

Paul's fingers dipped in between, stroking her wet heat directly from her center and down towards her clit, making Bella's eyes shut when a quiet hiss left her mouth. She never could understand how things always felt better when _he _did them. She'd lain awake several nights in a row with her hands in between her thighs, stroking and rubbing herself- much like Paul stroked and rubbed her right now- and it only led to disappointment. Sure, she came every time but _that _was nothing like _this_. This, was deliciously hot and every stroke and dip of his fingers inside of her, seemed to send her reeling.

It just wasn't fair, not one bit.

Paul's fingers disappeared from her, a fact that she completely disagreed with, and immediately began to verbally complain-only for that complain to go silent with a choking gasp, because Paul had replaced his fingers with _him_, and he filled her oh so very much. It'd been too long since she had felt him, and _holy fucking shit_, it was like seeing the light all over again. Even though she was tense from not being with him for so long, Paul didn't seem to care and he pushed himself in all at once, only stopping when he was hilted inside of her and he could practically feel the vibration of the long, drawn out moan that ripped out of her.

If Bella was being honest, she would admit that Paul thrusting that deep after that long hurt like hell. If Bella was being very honest, she would admit that it hurt like hell and she loved it. Bella was very, very honest. Her hands pressed harder into the floor, fingers bending slightly, and after a brief pause (Paul of course had to check that his imprint wasn't in pain-pain that she didn't like that is), burning, strong hips pulled away from hers, lessening the fullness she felt, before she was opened back up and stretched with a slam of his hips back into hers, startling a wail out of her lips as Paul pounded into her. Cold air blew past her, and Bella could feel it hit her nipples as Paul's sweatshirt slipped lower on her shoulders, the zipper having slipped down quite a few inches. The cold mixed with the heat of her werewolf's body made her moans deeper, more throaty, and her silent wolf finally spoke with a growl, his voice still steady even as he kept a death grip on her hips and fucked her in the hallway.

"Like that? Like that I'm fucking you right here in the open? I bet that you're so far gone that you didn't see that the door is wide open, Bella".

Bella was _so_ gone, since what she had been craving for weeks was finally buried inside of her and driving her steadily towards oblivion. Her moans and pants got higher as her squirming got harder, her sole purpose being to be as close to Paul as physically possible. She didn't want fucking _air_, in between them. Ignoring Paul's question her hips kept riding back, helping every thrust drive into her, only to have a firm bar of muscle wrap around her hips and hold her in place, unmoving against Paul's hips and thighs, and causing an embarrassing whine to pour out of her lips.

"P-paul please!"

All she was answered with was a deep chuckle, and her body was swung back into a solid wall of chest and turned, the air pushing out of her for a moment before she gasped in quickly. Paul had turned her towards the _open _door, and once he felt the shock resonate through her body, Paul began to fuck the living daylights out of his unobservant imprint.

"Paul th-the door the...f-fuck...don't distract..m-me oh god...oh!"

His chuckles and moans were the only thing she heard apart from her own moans and the slaps of his skin on her own, her wetness seeping down his shaft only making it all louder and messier. Her blush flushed up her cheeks, the embarrassment of the door being wide open while he took her like this, mixed with how hot it was and how much she didn't care, only driving her beg him for it harder, deeper than he was already giving it to her.

"You love that we could be caught, anybody could drive by or walk by and see the door wide open, and you on your knees getting fucked. Admit you love it, come on pretty girl"

Apparently, Bella was _really_ becoming brand new again, because she was pretty damn sure she loved the fuck out of this entire situation, and she voiced that opinion with her wails and moans, her body eager against his.

Paul's arm banded across her hips and thighs again, his other arm sliding up between her breasts and his hand pressing to the front of her throat as he held her in place, hips bucking up into her, using gravity to help bring Bella's body back down hard and fast. She was hot, wet, and _his_, and his wolf was all too pleased at the fact that his imprint was about to come all over him and cover his lap with her scent. Bella smelled fucking _delicious_, and when she came she looked surprised every damn time.

Just thinking about it made Paul growl, and with Bella's back flush against his chest, she felt the rumbling down through her and it tipped her right over the edge, making her squeal like a banshee as she came all over his cock, her thighs bucking between his relentlessly thrusting hips, and his forearm as he held her harder and with three balls deep thrusts, spilled inside of Bella with a deep, breathy groan.

Bella collapsed back fully against him, her eyes drifting shut as she fell weakly against Paul, and he just laughed as he leaned over her, reaching a long arm to tap it with his fingertips, sending the door slamming shut before he pulled out of her- making her whimper and wince-before he stood and scooped her up easily in one arm, using the other to stuff her panties into a pocket of his shorts, and pull them back up onto his hips fully.

"You know, some people start off with 'Hello darling, I missed you', or something like that".

Paul smirked, "Are you complaining?"

Grinning, Bella shook her head tiredly, "Oh fuck no".

Paul laughed quietly and carried her up the stairs, shouldering her door open and kicking it shut behind him, his strong arms cradling her as he made it to her bed and climbed in with her.

"Good, hello darling." Paul slipped behind her and cradled her to his chest

"Hello handsome", Bella mumbled, before passing out asleep curled up against her wolf.

* * *

><p>Review my darlings, review! Starting the next chapter now so that I don't lose some of my creative juju or whatever. Love and kisses!<p> 


	9. Run, to the Forest! Run!

New chapter time! Hope you guys like it, it's a bit longer tha nthe usual so hope it's not too long winded or such.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclamer:blah blah blah i dont own this blah blah blah yeah!

I do not claim to own anything that isn't rightfully mine, of course!

* * *

><p>Bella woke up to liquid bones, sore knees and a deep delicious ache between her thighs. Rolling onto her stomach with a groan, she buried her face into the sheets that her wolf had slept in before he left., Bella relaxed with a lungful of his scent, and with a sigh pushed herself out of bed to get ready for another lovely day at Forks High.<p>

Joy.

Bonus-it was Friday, and she could escape down to the rez as soon as class was over. To the rez, meaning to _Paul_, of course. Charlie had left earlier in the morning, so Bella had no fear of being seen as she padded her way across the hallway and into the bathroom naked as the day she was born. She needed to shower-as loathe as she was to wash off Paul- and when she turned on the water she barely used the cold tap, she needed to feel heat at least close to his.

The hot water of the shower cleared some of the fog that she had over her brain, causing her to wake up and as she stepped back under the water completely, the heated rivulets ran down her skin and between her thighs, shocking a gasp out of her and making her thighs clench automatically. She barely registered her hand already tracing the path the water down her flat stomach and disappearing between her thighs, rubbing them down through her apex. The water was just so _hot_, it mimicked Paul's heat and it was just _everywhere._

She couldn't even take a shower without wanting him, that was clear. Her fingers dived in and met with melting heat and thick wetness, causing a deep groan to leave her as she worked her fingers in deeper, trying to feel as good as she did when he was inside of her. Bella would be lying if she said it felt as good as Paul's cock, or even his fingers when they were inside her, but when she twisted her fingers and curled them a little bit inside of her, she could barely hold herself up while she clenched down around her fingers and pressed a hand against the wall to hold herself up. She kept thinking about Paul while she worked _that_ spot over, and over, her fingertips rubbing and stroking it with every pass of her fingers, and a shudder rocked down her spine, but she just couldn't get there. She felt like she was practically dangling off of the edge, holding on by her fingertips-but she just couldn't let go and fall off.

Bella turned her face into her shoulder, muffling a scream of frustration as she kept stroking over her the sensitive flesh inside of her, her palm rubbing franticly against her clit as she tried and tried to come. God, she wanted it so much that it hurt to not and the tension just kept building and building, twisting inside of her until she cried out, "Paul, _please!"_, the desperation clear in her voice, and like a switch she screamed as she fell apart and came down her fingers and thighs, her wetness thick compared to the water running down her body from the showerhead.

Bella's eyes stayed clenched shut as she panted through the aftershocks, shivering when she slips her fingers out of her now soaked core, despite the heat of the water. Bella lathered up, rinsed off, and stepped out of her shower, gathering her towel tight around her body to catch stray drops of water. When Bella got back into her room, her eyes barely glanced at the clock hanging near her desk, before she froze in shock and looked back at it. She had fifteen minutes before class started. _Fifteen._

All further action was a panicked frenzy-skin was lathered in lotion somewhat messily, bra, skirt, longed sleeve shirt, cardigan, and flat knee high boots were all thrown on, hair was whipped up into a mess resembling the modern day bun and her backpack and keys were clutched in each hand as she raced out the door and into her truck. If she weren't so late, she'd realize the miracle that it was that she didn't slip and break her neck when she jumped off of the front porch, clearing the steps completely. Bella was in too much a rush, and with a yelp of glee when her truck roared to life on the first try, she flew out of the driveway and down the road towards Forks High.

When Bella arrived her regular spot was open, and she pulled in, cut the engine, and leaned back into her seat, taking deep, even breaths. A few hours, and she was out for the weekend, and on her way to the rez to stay with Paul. She can make it through a few hours. She could even make it through lunch with Jessica and Lauren. Maybe Angela wanted to go down to the rez...Shaking her head, Bella swung her massive, rusted door open and hopped down out of her truck. She noticed two things. The first being that the parking lot was completely empty, so she had to be the latest and there was no sneaking after that. The second being that a light breeze blowing by snaked its way up her thighs, and brought her attention that Bella forgot to put on a key part of every good girls outfit. Panties.

* * *

><p>Paul missed Bella. He felt like part of him was missing and that part was being smacked repeatedly and he could still feel that shit. So, Paul decided to go see if his pretty little thing was up to a break make out session between classes. Paul ran out off the forest closest to the school and before he even tried to track her down, Bella's scent flooded his system when a breeze blew by, and in seconds his wolf was trying to claw out of his skin. His gaze locked on a mortified looking Bella, looking down towards her lap. A deep, rumbling growl left his chest and he watched as Bella gasped and looked directly into his eyes. She smelled like her own cum and he was torn between loving that she fucked herself, or punishing her for doing it without him. He wasn't quite sure which at the moment. He was too busy tracking every movement Bella made because it made new waves of her scent slip into the air and all he could think was <em>wet, imprint, MINE.<em>

Bella couldn't believe that she forgot, and her blush heated up her cheeks and down through the scoop neck of her top.

_Who the hell forgets to wear-_

_Oh shit._

A growl vibrated its way through her and her eyes immediately looked up across the parking lot, into the glowing gold eyes of her wolf.

_Gold? Oh shiiiiiit._

Paul's eyes weren't gold. They were a smoky gray actually. The _wolf's_ eyes were gray, and Bella knew somehow that this would probably hurt and she'd love it entirely. Bella squirmed where she stood, and the growl that ripped out of Paul made her freeze all over again. Swallowing thickly, Bella barely murmured out, "Paul?", knowing that he could hear her.

The only answer she got was a deep breath in his chest, and one word that he mouthed.

"_Run."_

She didn't need to be told twice.

Both her keys an backpack were abandoned by the open door of her truck as she took off at a sprint towards the forest closest to her truck. She wasn't scared for her life, but what she did feel was an odd cocktail of scared, exhilarated, and happy as fuck that she hadn't fallen on her face yet.

Paul knew why she was fine, but Bella didn't. Perks of being an imprint-you have to be a little more...durable...than the rest of the human population. Both for in the event of possible vampires, as well as...well...being with their wolves. The immediate bond aided a little bit, but when the wolves complete the bond by fucking the hell out of their imprints, a few little bonuses get added in.

_Bonuses being orgasms._

Smirking, Paul took off after his imprint, admiring how she explored the new parts of herself that she didn't realize she had. When he lost sight of her, he listened to her feet crush the leaves about 50 yards ahead and to the left of him, her breaths panting out of her chest.

_Have to get her to start running more, we may do this more often..._

A few more yards and he heard her running come to a stop, and Paul decided that was the moment to get a little inventive. Launching himself at a nearby tree, Paul pulled his way up into higher, branches and started following his scared little Bambi while she darted around on the ground.

Bella came to a stop in a circular clearing in the woods, her hands resting on her knees as she panted and looked in all directions, trying to decide where to keep going. She knew that she felt different-the running, the lack of tripping over herself-all of that contributed. She _loved_ being less fragile, it was fucking amazing. Placing a palm onto her head while she adjusted her breathing, she tried to listen for Paul, even though she knew for a fact that that man could be lethally silent.

_Inhale._

Birds to the far right, wind blowing through leaves.

_Exhale_.

Silence. Trees rustling.

_Inhale._

Nothing.

Bella stilled completely, deciding to take off to the right, and before she could move something dropped through the air behind her, and she turned around with a scream, only to be face to well...chest...with her tall, tan, muscled imprint. She stumbled back a step and froze when another growl electrified the air between them, and Bella swallowed thickly and watched Paul's glowing eyes rake over her.

Bella looked fucking edible. to both Paul the man, and Paul the wolf. The man wanted to feel her gripped around him, and the wolf wanted to sink his teeth into her neck while he pounded into her and made her scream. Both could agree mutually that the things that they wanted were one and the same. Her skirt had ridden up her thighs, showing an expanse of soft skin, her jacket hat slumped off of her shoulders, and her breaths, although slowing, were still making her breasts heavily rise and fall. Her cleavage and neck were tinted red with a blush that ran all the way up her round cheeks, offset by wide brown eyes and soft full lips. Sweat glistened on her skin and he had never seen such a beautiful mess.

_Seriously, if this is what she looks like we really need to get her to run more..._

Paul stepped forward, his imprint taking an identical step back, causing him to smirk. His steps continued, hers mirroring until Paul had her right where he wanted. One step away from a fallen tree, Paul leaned down, growling until his forehead rested against Bella's. Bella was torn between being still or attempting to run. There was no question over whether she wanted Paul or not, she was dripping for him. Lower lips slick and slippery, Thighs clenching and rubbing together, wetness spreading down the smooth skin of her thighs. She was _such a good girl, _and he planned on letting her know it.

Bella watched a dark smirk turn up on one corner of Paul's lips. _Those thick, full lips_. In between her constant need for him, and how much _better_ this was, his wolf coming out like he is now...god she was absolutely _dripping._ Her back hits the tree, causing her breath to hitch and for her to jump in surprise, making Paul chuckle as he leaned forward, placing her hands on the tree and caging her in. Heat and strength surrounded her and she leaned back, lightly resting her weight on the tree, her thighs parting a little.

"Did Bambi like her run through the forest?"

It took Bella a moment to realize that he had spoken, she was far too busy trying to hold back a moan just from having him so near.

"Y-yes"

Paul was pleased at the lack of argument from her nickname, and his hips thrust forward and trapped hers against the tree, making her gasp loudly and look down to where their bodies were pressed together, his pinning her in place and stopping her from any and all relief that squirming gave her from the ache settling in her core. His heat seemed to penetrate through her clothes and seep from his skin into hers, making her head roll back on her shoulders and an embarrassingly throaty moan to leave her. Hot hands gripped behind her thighs and tugged them open, his hips coming fully in between to keep them spread, and they rocked forward, sending a shiver straight to her pussy.

"Have you been a good girl?". Paul wanted to play.

"Y-yes". Bella would play _anything_ if it got him inside of her.

"Oh you have? You've been a good girl Bambi?"

Shivering Bella nodded repeatedly, her big brown eyes staring up into his, hips trying to twist and rub into his, her hands reaching for him only to be stopped by his gripping them and roughly caging them behind her, making her wince slightly and squirm, an ache now spreading in her shoulders.

"Hmmm...I'm not so sure", Paul smirked and pulled his hips away, the muscles in his arms bulging with the extra weight placed on them to keep his hips away from his needy girl. Paul just looked down into her eyes and wondered just how much it would take her to beg...

A whine left Bella when his body left hers and all she could feel was the coolness of the air between them, and her cheeks flushed brightly with how pitiful she sounded. She had a feeling that Paul hadn't even started and she was already about to burst. Swallowing thickly , Bella took a deep breath, closing her eyes to try and calm down a little. Paul wasn't having that-three seconds into her little Zen moment Paul slammed his hips back into hers, angling them down to hitch under her cute little ass and rub his rock hard, cloth covered dick right against her pussy, and Bella's answering wail was music to his ears.

"I'm not so sure about you being a good girl...good girls don't let boys make them squirm like this sweetheart"

A whimper answered him and she frowned, rocking her hips into him, moaning in satisfaction when he didn't move away and let her rub a rather impressive wet spot into his shorts. Paul tensed, his jaw clenching when the wet heat spread right onto his dick and a shiver rolled through him while he tried to keep his wolf in control. The wolf didn't want to hurt her, this little curvy thing was his life after all. He just wanted to play a little more than what Paul had introduced Bella to.

Hard hips pulled away again and a gurgling sob of frustration left Bella's lips, making Paul laugh and press a searing, hot kiss to the curve of Bella's neck. Paul knew what that spot did to Bella, and he exploited it, brushing his lips up and down her skin, following it's curve up to her ear and back down to her shoulder, pausing at her spot to lap his hot, wet tongue out. The next swipe of his lips, and they latched on to _the spot_, and his sucking was hard and fast and made her squeal and squirm, arms and shoulders twisting as she tried to tug her hands free and claw him closer. The sucking and licking sent quivers through her, making her keen and lay her head back again.

Paul felt her head tilt back and he pulled his lips back audibly off of her skin, grinning at the dark purple mark marring her perfect skin. Well..._now_ it was perfect. Paul skimmed the tip of his nose over it, making sure it reeked of him, before he leaned back so that he could see Bella's face, holding her hands down with one hand, and tugging the button and zipper to his shorts down with the other.

"You sure you're a good girl?"

Paul was only met with whimpers and her nodding. He slipped his cock out of his shorts, wincing at how fucking hard he was, before dragging it along her slick, wet folds.

"I don't think you are..."

Paul kept tracing along her wetness while she murmured and whined, spreading it from her hole up to her swollen clit, making her mewl and buck for him.

"I mean...good girls wear panties"

Bella's eyes flew open and she looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes, her breaths cutting off short as it became harder and harder to keep control over herself. Fuck, it felt like she was going to cum just off of his teasing. Paul stopped dragging through her lips, pausing at her entrance, and right when she thought he was going to push in, he pushed up and slipped his shaft in between her smooth pussy lips. Making him grin while she squealed and started to mewl pitifully.

Bambi was part kitten too.

Paul swallowed, feeling like his spit had to force through a knot in his throat, and it was taking all of his strength not to bury himself inside of her. She was soft and wet as fuck and all he ever wanted, and he wanted her to unravel . His hand kept hers in place, the other slipping down and pinching the back of her thigh a little, making her hips buck and twist hard and for her thighs to drop open wide.

"Good girls get fucked by their boyfriend, but I'm still not convinced that you are one Bambi"

Two more thrusts of his hard shaft and the pinch at the back of her thigh, and Bella fell apart, shrieking her pleasure into the trees as her body convulsed, making her fly forward and almost bend in half if it wasn't for Paul's body keeping her from doing so. Bella's eyes opened up, white spots dancing across her vision as she laid her forehead against his shoulder, sniffling and panting through her aftermath.

"Good girl"

No sooner than the words had left his mouth, and Paul thrust himself balls deep into his squirming, distracted imprint. Bella fell back fully against the tree trunk, letting her spine curve along the rough wood. Her mouth dropped open, letting her suck in a huge gasp of air as Paul began to thrust into her, his hands releasing her and clamping down on the curves of her hips. He knew she was going to bruise and that did nothing to lessen his grip-he knew, he wanted, she was _his._

Paul wasn't one to waste time-the sounds of his skin smacking on hers joined in with the rustling of leaves and creatures skittering through the forest, and as his thrusts became faster, harder, her wails continued to rise in pitch and decibel.

Bella didn't even care that the tree bark was digging into her skin, sure to leave scratches along her back and thighs. The sharp pain of it only melted in with how good she felt. Her hands clutched at him, dragging him down, needing to feel his lips on hers and her wish was granted with a searing kiss, his tongue forcing its way past her lips and invading her sweet little mouth. His breaths became hers, and hers his as their tongues stroked and circled each other, the kiss burning straight through her flesh, a kiss and lips distinctly Paul's.

Three more hilt deep thrusts, and Bella's walls were fluttering. Two more, and she couldn't help but clench down around him, her moans picking up and slipping into squeals, which Paul swallowed and fucked harder to have more. Paul's hands clasped at the back of her knees, and with a quick tug he had her legs hauled over his shoulders, hands dragging back down to palm the fronts of her thighs, holding her in place as he started to pound down into his girl. Bella's mouth tore away from his with a gasp, her eyes wide and looking up into Paul's. Three more balls deep, burning thrusts into her and Bella came apart all over Paul's cock, and Paul had never seen anything so beautiful.

Bella's blush had flushed down the soft curve of her neck, her top and sweater had bunched up, baring her smooth stomach, and her skirt had ridden up over her hips so that Paul could see her as she shivered and clenched, making his cock visibly wetter with her juices. Paul quickly felt his control slipping away from him, and his fingers dug into the soft flesh in his hands, marring it with little scratches to match the ones lacing up Bella's back and thighs. The wolf couldn't take it when Bella's release flooded his senses, and Paul's back arched with a guttural roar as she began to spill his cum deep inside of her. Muscles bunched and clenched as pleasure rolled through him, eyes glowed gold, and his body convulsed forward- teeth quickly finding purchase in the smooth curve of his imprints neck and digging in through skin, biting until he tasted blood as his pounding hips slowed, pushing inside and grinding himself against his squirming mate.

_Hot, wet, blood, warm, mine, marked, filled. _

Paul's wolf repeated his new found prayer, and a constant growl ripped through his chest, making his imprint gasp. A sniffle and pained whimper broke through the wolf, and Paul's mind cleared. Unclenching his jaw, a shudder ran through him while his warm, wet tongue lapped at the angry, red bite that covered most of the right side of Bella's neck. He pecked a kiss there and worriedly murmured to her, listening to her breathing slow down and become lax.

"Bella...baby..."

Paul rose up, skimming his lips up her neck, and when he got a little whimper, he was slightly relieved that she was at least responding.

Worry tainted his feelings and as if she felt it, his almost unconscious imprint barely mumbled out, "'S'okay...so tired...think I'm go-..."

Chuckling in relief, Paul laid over her for a moment, gathering his strength back up and withdrew from her soft body, a hiss leaving him when the cold forest air met the cold wet skin of his dick before he had a chance to tug his shorts back up.

Paul dressed himself, and tugged his imprints clothes back into some type of order before he gathered her in his arms and cradled her against him, tucking her head under his chin to keep her warm as he took off towards Bella's truck, intending to take care of Bella's new marks. The jog and tending to Bella would also give him some time to think of how to explain his marking of her without her permission (and of course all of the little perks that come with it), in some way that won't end up with him in the proverbial doghouse.

_Fuck, it could end up being an actual doghouse. Bella was developing a sick sense of humor from being around us. _

Carefully placing her in the passenger seat, Paul jogged to the other side of the truck, gathered her keys and backpack in one hand, and swung them into the truck before lifting himself into it. Quick thinking led to him fishing her phone out of her backpack, and plucking out a quick message to Charlie saying that she didn't feel well at all, and with that, started up the truck and headed toward his house, letting his imprint into another aspect of his life.

_Maybe this will soften the blow..._

Yes, Paul Lahote was afraid of a pint sized female with eyes like Bambi-one of them had to have a sense of preservation.

* * *

><p>You know the drill sweetiekinses! Read and review, constructive criticisms and whatever comments or questions come up are welcome! Although if you're a dick about it then I'll call you one, heads up lovelies!<p>

Love ya!


	10. Most Important Meal of the Day

Sorry guys! I know it's been a while. Also, I totally forgot to delete my edit notes and shit the first time I posted it. Sigh.

Anyway, hello darlings! Here's a new chapter, sorry it's so short but yaaaaay I finally got it out!

Happy reading!

Also, of course I don't own Twilight. I'd have an entourage of hot men with me at all times if I did. Sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul<strong>

At 11pm Paul found himself finally relaxed. His imprint was passed out on his bed, his sheets smothered in a mixture of her scent and his own. His imprints father was patrolling the streets of Forks,_ not_ hunting Paul down, and fell for the excuse that Bella had fallen ill in the morning and Paul was sweet enough to take her home and watch her for the night. He was worried about her health and all that. He didn't have patrol, no one was pissing him off, all was well.

He knew she would be mad when she figured out what he had done, but Paul was in a Zen place. All was well, she was resting, and he would deal with her reaction with a calm demeanor that he currently had going for him, in his relaxed state.

_"Mmm-mph"_

Paul tried to ignore the fact that fear shot through him.

Fabric rustled in the other room, his sensitive ears picking up the sounds of Bella pushing herself up out of the bed and each of her tiny feet touching the floor.

"Paul?"

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Bella's trip to consciousness was a long, bleary one. When she finally woke up everything was sore, she ached inside, and her limbs still resembled something resembling rubber. Paul had fucked her _good._

_Over a fallen tree. Don't forget that part. _

She pushed herself up, causing blankets to fall off of her as she stumbled her way out of bed, her legs almost unable to support herself.

She honestly had no idea where she was, but everything smelled like Paul, and that was enough for her to not panic. Her feet shuffled along the wood floors as she walked over to the heavy wood dresser on the side wall closest to the bed. She dropped her skirt, tugged off her shirt and cardigan, and replaced them with one of Paul's black t-shirts, the stretch material clinging to her while being long enough to reach mid thigh. Once the shirt was in place, Bella grabbed her hair, lifting it up out of her collar and when her hand grazed the side of her neck, her heart rate pounded through the spot and made her gasp and stumble forward, grabbing onto the dresser.

_The hell?_

Bella tentatively slid her hand back up, and once her hand got within an inch of the soft skin of her neck her pulse spiked, and when her fingers connected warmth seeped down through her, hot enough to burn a little and make her gasp, her thighs clench, and her mouth to drop open with a whine. Fingers slid along skin hotter than everywhere else- well, _almost _everywhere- and she found the risen marks of Paul's teeth in her skin. Her body swung around until she found a mirror and she raced over to it, and yanked the collar of the shirt down with one hand, the other pulling her hair out of the way as she tilted over, and Bella's breathing halted.

She had sat through the legends, the stories told by Billy and Old Quil out on First Beach during cold nights where the waves crashed and the fire blazed. She heard every story, absorbed every detail, all the way from when she was a kid and the stories were just told for fun, through to now when the legends rang with truth- truths that applied to her.

He marked her. He had fucking _marked_ her! Chased her down in the forest, bent her over a tree, fucked her, and bit into her, _married _her, without even asking!

Her hands balled into fists as she dropped them to her side and stomped over to the door, yanking it open and screeching, "_Paul!"_

She was going to fucking kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>PaulBella/Sex mind**

_Bella is going to fucking kill me. _

He knew that tone. He knew the high pitch and the growl that she seemed to have developed after being around a pack of wolves. He heard those tiny feet stomp down the long hallway that seemed surprisingly short now of all days, and when he saw her in all of her sex hair-t-shirt wearing-smoothed skin glory, he was tempted to try to fuck his way out of the doghouse. He then looked into her eyes and the growl that left her bordered animalistic, and Paul found himself jumping over the back of the couch, his hands lifted in surrender.

"Bella, listen, I know that I shouldn't have-"

Wide eyes and semi hysterical laughter met him and he quickly ducked as she hurled one of his shoes at him.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have!"

More shoes rained down as he dodged them, noting that she had a basket full of ammo since she was near the front door, and she kept hurling them as she screamed.

"You-you...Damn it Paul you should have asked! I'm not- fucking hell-", tennis shoe," We can't be m-married and I-", two different Jordan's, "You should have fucking asked me!" Dress shoe, and Paul wasn't lucky enough to miss that one, it clipped him and the sharp corner at the back of the sole cut into his shoulder. Paul was done dodging.

"What's the problem?! You're mine anyway, now everyone can fucking see it!", he shouted, claiming a small victory when she stopped throwing shoes.

"Oh wait, I'm sorry, did you need to also piss on my leg? Do you want to ask or are you just going to whip it out the next time we're at a pack gathering and piss down my fucking leg? Do I need a fucking collar to leave the fucking house that has a tag on it that says 'Paul's'?! Do I get to get your name tattooed so everyone knows at sight that I'm not my own fucking person and that I can't make _life changing_ decisions by myself?! That need my big fucking macho _boyfriend _ to choose for me? Am I allowed to go out by myself or do I need your permission? Can I hang out with who I want or is there a god damned screening process? You don't fucking own me Paul! "

Paul stopped smirking and took a step closer to Bella, watching his imprint rant, seeming to get more distressed with every word leaving her mouth.

He said nothing, just stared. Neither of them realized how much she needed this and he watched his imprint fall apart with sad eyes. Distressed laughter blended with sobs as Bella kept screaming, and Paul just stood still and watched.

(Bella's)

It was almost cathartic, screaming at him. Bella was mad about the marking, but not _this_ mad. Bella was absolutely fucking terrified, and it was all because of the _parasite_ she dated. The realization dawned on her and Bella clapped a hand over her mouth, finally looking, _really_ looking into Paul's eyes, and saw the distress she felt reflecting back at her.

Her face crumpled up with a wail and in seconds, huge crocodile tears were leaking out of the corners of those bambi eyes. Shoe ammo long forgotten, Paul was in front of her, pulling her up and tucking her into his chest.

Sobbed out "I'm sor-sorr-rr-y"'s tumbled out of her lips and hot hands held her securely to her wolfs strong body as he _shhh_'d and mumbled his own apologies into her thick hair. Warm tears on her cheeks were cool on his skin when she brushed her face against his neck and looked up at him, a sniffle that would be disgusting on anyone else _but _Bella, making her little nose crinkle.

Warm lips pressed against her forehead, making her sigh and close her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bambi."

She knew she wouldn't have forgiven him so easily normally. She _hated_ having choices taken away from her, and this one was astronomical.

That being said-she also knew that Paul was it for her. She knew that if she were going to be married-eventually one day in her life that she pretended she never thought about even though every day with she thought about Paul she would say yes in a heartbeat- it would be to him.

"You should have asked." It came out a lot weaker than she wanted, but her point got through.

As he should have, Paul nodded, "I should have asked, I didn't even know what I was doing until-" His hands slid up her body to cup her face in his massive hands, holding her so he could look into her eyes. "My wolf he _needed_ this. I didn't realize I did it until my teeth were pulling out of your neck, I'm sorry I didn't ask and that it happened without you knowing but I don't disagree with him. You're mine, I know that makes me sound like a dick and I know that you're your own person. You can be friends with who you, hell, I'll even let you drive your own car and leave the house and all that shit." Paul laughed when Bella smacked his chest, a watery chuckle leaving her. "You're a grown ass woman but you're _mine._"

Bella didn't disagree either.

"I forgive you but I'm still mad at you." Her actions belied her words as she wrapped her arms up around his neck, nuzzling into him as he lowered them to the floor, carefully cradling his imprint against his body.

His chest shook while he laughed quietly into her hair, one of his hands stroking down her back, "I can deal with that."

Pushing off of him a little, her eyebrows rose up high enough to be hidden by her bangs, giggling as she squirms out of his grasp. Not realizing the distance between Paul's lap and the floor, a squeak left out of her when she dropped a few inches. Paul bit down on his lip, doing his best to muffle his laughter as he took in the shocked look on her face. That lasted all of...three seconds? Paul's laughter boomed out of his chest, half laughing at her shock, half relieved that she was okay with this, with _him. _

Trying not to laugh herself, Bella blew some of her hair out of her face, still leaning back with her hands on the floor to support her, mumbling, "Shut-up, you're still in trouble mister."

Paul's lips split into a predatory grin, "Trouble? Mmhmm, it's my middle name if you were wondering."

Rolling her eyes Bella sniffed at him, her body twisting around as she crawled way to the couch to pull herself up onto it, "I think you have some making up to do, mister. It should start with breakfast, I think."

Paul watched her crawl away, fully intending to get up and make her breakfast.

He was seriously about to get up and go do that- then he saw her bare pussy since she didn't bother putting anything under his t-shirt.

Then he saw her pussy when she crawled onto the couch and was half bent over the cushions.

Then, he heard her whimper when her shoulder turned and her bite mark throbbed, and her pussy got so wet he swore it leaked.

Breakfast sounded like a really fuckin' good idea.

Bella's breath left her in a rush when she was whipped around, her legs dropping open as a squeal left her and warm, full lips were suddenly on _her_ warm, full, wet ones. It wasn't long before her gasp was a wail and her wail was a squeal and her squeal was a screech because holy _fuck _that boy had a talented mouth. Her nails scratched along his scalp as her fingers dove into his hair, struggling to hold on to the shorter strands at the sides, and when she finally got a grip at the back she pulled with all of her might when his teeth clamped down around her clit and she screamed to high heaven as the pain burned through her thighs and to her toes, making them curl in.

Paul didn't bother trying to hold her down, he was strong enough to keep working as she squirmed to her little heart's content all over his face. He hungry watched as her back tensed and she shivered when his tongue lapped against her clit, soothing the bite he gave her. He smirked when she whimpered when his thumbs came up to spread her open, tugging at the sides of her clit. He moaned every time his tongue dove deep inside of her and her leg twitched before a new round of her juices leaked into his mouth. Bella apparently liked the moaning too, because when he moaned, she keened and lifted her hips up, grinding more of her glistening sex all over his cheeks and chin.

A loud slurp left his mouth when he sucked off of her lips, tugging them a little and making her moan and twitch under him. A distressed little moan left her throat and Paul looked up into Bella's deep, hooded eyes as he grinned and licked his lips clean, his head tilting to the side and pressing his lips to the soft skin there, distracting her while two of his fingers shoved knuckle deep into her cunt, the wail leaving her lips a beautiful sound, that he prolonged by sinking his teeth into her thigh, just enough to raise a teeth shaped welt in her skin.

She was in heaven. Pure, white hot, toe curling heaven and when Paul bit her thigh she just screamed her praise even louder. heat licked at her skin when his fingers pushed in and curled deep inside of her, his fingers never stopping as he thrust them in and out of her, her walls clenching down tight around his fingers. Paul watched as she keened and arched, unable to pry her thigh away from his teeth as he bit down harder.

Bella shook, she twisted, arched and when his fingers twisted deep inside she her body tighten, something coiling deep in her stomach.

"P-paul stop i-it feels fu-...oh god fuck it's f-funn-y Paul!"

Moaning he just latched his lips onto her new bite mark and sucked hard, growling deep in his chest when a shriek tore out of her and she gripped his fingers harder.

Bella's back bowed sharply, tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her flushed cheeks, her cries getting louder and reaching higher pitches.

"I-I can't...Fuck it hurts I don't...Paul s-something's wrong f-fuck!"

Paul felt her fingers lacing back into his hair, pulling him hard towards her pussy, but with a kiss to her new bite mark, now tinted dark purple from his sucking, Paul kissed and brushed his way up her body. His fingers audibly thrust inside of her, fingers reaching deeper, finding that wonderful little spot, and his fingertips drug down her walls until he pressed a little hard, his burning palm pressing against her swollen lips to grind against her clit as his mouth latched onto her mating mark and sucked.

Barely a second later Bella's muscles locked up, her head tilting impossibly far back as her blush rushed down her body, her squeals cut off with the lack of air as _something_ rushed down through her and she went flying, a guttural, feral shriek leaving her throat she cried and came all over herself, Paul, and his couch.

Paul sucked, lapped and nipped at his mark, purring when with a curl of his fingers, his mate made an inhuman sound while it fucking _rained, _warm and wet down his hand and sliding down the leather of the couch to puddle on the floor.

His fingers kept working her over, one arm barring her legs open as she bucked and thrashed under him. Paul pressed another kiss to her mark as he played with the aching and sensitive flesh between her thighs, making her whimper and shudder as she came down, her breaths labored and half sobs.

Bella couldn't control herself.

Legs shook, toes stayed curled, her hips couldn't stop writhing and she couldn't even find the words needed to beg him to still his fingers. She wasn't sure she could take doing that again.

Paul pressed a searing kiss to her lips, stealing whatever air she finally got into her lungs, and smiling against her lips, he slid his fingers out of her, his large hand cupping her between her thighs.

"So...still mad Bambi?"

His snarky grin was met with a tired, gasping laugh and Bella just tiredly pat his cheek, still quite unable to function.

* * *

><p>So there we have it! I hope you guys loooooved it, and please remember to review! I love it when you do that. Makes me feel all tingly inside.<p>

TMI? I think we're better than that.


	11. Red Pill or Blue Pill

Hello darlings!

Obviously, I haven't updated this story in a very long time. That being said, I have a proposal. I can either…

A. Make myself finish this story in a few wrapped up chapters so it can be short and sweet but full of smut.

Or

B. Continue the story as a series of semi-connected one shots full of cute Bella/Paul moments where they do it a lot (as always), based off of a theme that I choose from whatever idea you lovely readers send me.

Review either A or B, and I'll tally it on up and let you know how it goes!

Thank you for sticking with me, even after so long.


End file.
